


V is for Victory

by carpelucem



Series: Herc/Raleigh Bingo Challenge [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hero Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Victory Sex, manila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpelucem/pseuds/carpelucem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy's a really good big brother, Scott is Scott, and Herc discovers Raleigh Becket is nothing like the poster boy the PPDC makes him out to be. (At least not in front of his hero.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	V is for Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the **summer** square of my Herc/Raleigh Bingo card.

It's probably the oppressive heat of the Manila summer frying his brain combined with all the shit Scott's shot him across the drift about wanting to debauch that mouth that puts the thoughts of Raleigh Becket in Herc’s head. Looking at the kid across the ‘Dome in Manila, Herc has to admit his perv of a brother kind of has a point, because watching Raleigh talking to his techs, fielding a couple mandatory questions from the handful of allowed press, he could see going a round or two with the guy. 

Raleigh stammers and blushes when Herc drags Scott across the floor to congratulate him on their victory, tells him he's heard great things about what the Beckets have done up in Alaska. Raleigh’s hands are still a little nervous in person, flailing when he talks, words tumbling over one another and spilling out. 

“Thanks so much, it’s just - wow, it’s an honor to meet you both.” Raleigh’s not at all how Herc pictured him from the recruiting ads. He's gushing a little, going on about how he's thrilled to finally meet them in person, how he's followed all their kills. He keeps going until Yancy finishes his interviews and finds them.

“Hey, great work you two. Thanks so much.” He shakes their hands and then Yancy’s clasping his fingers over his brother's shoulder. 

“Rals, maybe we should head back, calm down a little, get ready for tonight?” Yancy apologizes quickly, tries to pass it off to Herc and Scott like Raleigh's just hyped from the adrenaline overload, explains the chatter’s normal post-kill behavior for him before ushering Raleigh off to the transports. 

“We'll see you two later, then?” 

Herc just nods and waves, Scott’s already wandered off. 

Watching the two of them walk away, Herc wonders if Raleigh knows how lucky he is, because Yancy Becket’s a really good brother. He also can’t help but think as the two of them saunter across the Dome, that Raleigh’s pretty now, but after a few more years piloting that giant machine of his, his lanky muscled frame filling out even more, that baby Becket’s going to be the hottest ride in the Corps. 

\--

At the reception later, a get-together at the sky bar for some of the higher ranking crew and the pilots and Manila society, it’s the usual crush. Herc usually shows up to appease the higher-ups and for his team’s sake, then tries to duck out at the first available moment. Standing by the bar, Herc fields a few questions, accepts the congratulations with a smile, and tries to be on his best behavior. Mostly it’s just really fucking hot, and Herc wants to get back to the quiet of his room, the huge bed and sub-zero air conditioner blowing over him. The beer’s not bad, but he’d rather drink himself into a good night’s sleep off the minibar stores, maybe spend a little time revisiting those thoughts of Raleigh Becket.

Of course it’s the moment Herc catches Scott eyeing Raleigh like a wolf, throwing an arm around his shoulder, bearing a pair of congratulatory shots. His fist clenches involuntarily and almost misses Yancy sidling up a half-beat later, giving voice to the thoughts in Herc's head. 

“So do I have anything to worry about with Scott so near my kid brother, or are we good?” 

"Yeah. Be right back." Herc thumps his bottle down, thankful for a reason to stalk over and curl a fist into Scott's collar, steering him to the other end of the bar. ”Sorry to break up your celebration, Becket, need this one,” he shouts over his shoulder. A cluster of Jaeger flies who’d wheedled their way into the festivities are nearly panting with anticipation at the chance to talk to one of the pilots and Herc can’t help but grin a little. 

Yancy insists on buying Herc a new drink when he comes back. “Thanks, I appreciate it. My confrontation style isn't always the most effective when it comes to Rals.” 

“Nah, no trouble. That one, he’s never had any impulse control. Better safe than sorry.”

"I appreciate it. Raleigh’s not usually like this, you know? Kid get starry-eyed after a kill, especially with a drink or two in him, and you being here - I just want him to be able to enjoy himself."

Herc shakes his hand, says he understands. His eyes track back over to Raleigh, who is standing alone by the bar again, and the way he looks away from the two of them quickly, under the guise of taking a pull off his beer. Herc notices Yancy’s gaze has shifted from relieved to protective, assessing, almost flinty. Raleigh can’t stop watching the two of them and something clicks in Herc's brain. 

“Wait - are you propositioning me for your kid brother, Becket?" 

Yancy ducks his head so Raleigh can't see what he says. "He’d kill me if he thought I was. So if he asks? No. But I'm not discouraging a little victory celebration. There's a reason he was so eager to become a pilot, and you're it."

Herc takes in the shirt that's rolled up on Raleigh’s forearms, the buttons that are undone one too far, how the humid air sheens the kid’s skin, used to the frigid north Pacific. He zeroes in on how pretty Raleigh’s mouth looks wrapped around that beer bottle, his eyes repeatedly raking over Herc, and the last time Herc was laid suddenly feels far too long ago. 

“You sure?” 

Yancy nods once. "Just don't fuck him up, sir. He's the only family I've got left, and he's a damn fine pilot."

“Right.” Herc fingers the keycard in his pocket, palms his beer bottle and pushes away from the bar. Suddenly, Herc's grateful for the separate rooms, his staunch refusal to share with Scott anymore requires it of the brass, especially post-kill in the Philippines, where he needs as much plausible deniability as he can get. Herc wasn’t kidding about the impulse control. He dreads the next drift, but he can worry about that when it comes. For now, there are far more pressing matters at hand.

Raleigh turns when Herc slides next to him, nudges him in the side. "Sorry about earlier. You having a good time?"

The kid's eyes go wide, blue in the bright light. He nods, adam's apple still prominent in his throat, and God, he looks so young. Leaning forward, Raleigh cups his hand around Herc's ear. 

"Yeah, how about you?" His voice doesn't sound young, those deep broad words lighting up his nerves, breath hot against Herc’s skin. 

"I've had better." 

The corner of Raleigh's mouth quirks up a little, like he wants to laugh - in agreement or disbelief, Herc's not quite sure yet. He finishes his drink, sets the bottle on the bar. 

"So, Raleigh, this is no way to spend the night after saving the world. What do you say to getting outta here?"

Raleigh's jaw drops, just a little, before he catches himself. “Yeah - yeah, sure.” Herc catches the way he looks over to Yancy, but Yancy just waves Raleigh off with a smile, a mouthed 'go!', and winks at Herc when Raleigh’s not watching.

Herc has to remember to send Yancy a bottle of scotch when he gets home. 

He throws a couple folded bills down on the bar and lays his hand right on the small of Raleigh's back, where his shirt's stuck, cotton sheer and damp from the heat. Herc propels them through the crowd, with no more than a simple prod, adjusting the light pressure of his palm when others get too close. At the elevators, Herc swipes his key, one of the executive levels lights up, and they're at Herc's door before Raleigh can even ask whose room they should go to.

Raleigh gasps at the view, how the city’s laid out beneath them in a twinkling carpet, oblivious to the imminent destruction of a few hours prior, so Herc leaves the lights off.

"You okay with this?" Herc asks after a few moments, wants to be sure this isn't a prank or show of bravado, something Raleigh set out to prove for his big brother. 

Raleigh turns from the windows, that brilliant, sweet smile that's the reason the kid's face is plastered all over PPDC recruitment posters spread across his face. It lights up the room better than the skyline. "Yeah, it's great. Being here. With you."

"It wasn't just pilot bullshit earlier, you know. You did an amazing job today." 

Raleigh's fixed Herc with that look at the unexpected praise, the one that's bashful and proud at the same time, that comes with a charming duck of his head, a blush creeping over Raleigh's ears and neck.

"I guess we learned from the best," Raleigh offers quietly. His teeth worry at his bottom lip and Herc leans a shoulder against the glass, watching Raleigh watch him, a dozen emotions spread across his face. Herc bets the kid's a dream to drift with, his mind's so _open_ , he can't hide his excitement, his arousal from his face - Herc can only imagine what it would feel like to link up in the conn-pod with him. 

But, as the tech's down on the waterfront, and they're both off the clock, Herc’s left with the next best option. 

"Raleigh." The kid's face is dreamy, soft, until he hears Herc say his name.

"Yeah?"

"C'mere." Herc reaches out his hand, and Raleigh's palm settles in his, warm and wide, long fingers curled through his own. Herc tugs and Raleigh lands against Herc's chest. He tilts his mouth up, his expression so willing, Herc can't help but smile when he drops his lips down to Raleigh's for a kiss.

Raleigh's tentative at first, until Herc pivots, presses Raleigh against the glass, pushes harder against his lips. His hands move down from Raleigh's shoulders to his waist, under the loose shirt tail, until his fingers hit skin, taut muscle corded around his torso. At the touch, Raleigh's hips move forward and his arms close around Herc's neck, fingers running smooth tracks into the regulation haircut along the back of Herc's skull. 

Herc's hands slide under the waist of Raleigh's jeans, past the band of his shorts, until his fingertips can press into Raleigh's hips and he can anchor himself between Raleigh's thighs. The noises Raleigh makes as he ruts against Herc, the tense play of his muscles under Herc's fingers, the eager, insistent thrust of Raleigh's tongue against his own are like an arrow to Herc’s belly.

He pulls back, runs his mouth down Raleigh's neck, tongue tracing a salty trail of dried sweat into the dip of his collarbone. It’s nearly cold now in the room, the AC a welcome change after the humid summer crush in the bar. Herc settles there for a minute, working with his teeth over thin skin, licking the pale indent until it's pink, sensitive under his mouth. Raleigh's head knocks against the glass while Herc sucks against his throat and he sounds desperate, nothing intelligible coming from that mouth, just little panting gasps that make Herc harder. 

Pressing in with his thigh, just once, he grins at the eager jerk Raleigh makes, seeking some kind of friction against him. 

"What do you want?" Herc asks, kneading into the firm muscle of Raleigh’s ass, letting his nails scratch just a little. 

Raleigh just moans, circling his hips into Herc. 

"Nope kid, you have to do better than that."

Raleigh's fists clench in frustration when Herc pulls back, and he can see the kid’s eyes are hazy, dark now. 

"Tell me what you want." 

Raleigh surges forward, mouth on Herc's, fingers digging into Herc's shoulders through his shirt. "You. I want you. In me."

Herc can work with that. He steps back, adjusts his stance, and heaves Raleigh up against him. The kid clings to him, legs coming up to wrap around Herc's waist, and it looks impressive, but the short trip across the room to the bed leaves Herc's heart thumping a tattoo against his ribcage. Worth it though, for the way Raleigh looks at him when he lays him on the mattress, gazing up at Herc like he hung the damned moon. He’s kicking out of his shoes and tugging his shirt over his head in a rush before he kneels over Raleigh.

Raleigh reaches out almost reverently, strokes down Herc's side, dips to the open buttons on his fly. His fingers, light but sure, slide around Herc's cock, and the air in his lungs releases so quickly, Herc gets dizzy.

Raleigh tugs Herc's pants the rest of the way off, kicks them to the floor before leaning forward to wrap his mouth around the tip of Herc’s dick. His mouth is warm, tongue darting quickly around him, and Herc’s head falls back before he wraps his hands around the back of Raleigh's skull, just lets them sit there.

Raleigh's fingers circle him at the base of his cock, and he bobs his mouth up, once, twice, three times to swipe his tongue over the head. It feels fucking amazing, it really does, Scott had the right idea about those lips. But Herc wants to come inside the kid, not on his face, at least, not this time. The thought of painting Raleigh's lips and cheeks with his cum is a promising one, though. Herc has to push Raleigh back, because the image of that combined with the slow slide of his mouth is almost too good.

"Feeling a little underdressed." Herc makes quick work of the buttons down Raleigh's chest and his hips rise before Raleigh's jeans join Herc's on the floor. His body is all ropy muscle under smooth skin, lean and lithe in its youth. He's got a pretty cock, cut and thick, jutting eagerly towards Herc, and he can feel the slick trail it drags along his stomach when Herc covers Raleigh, presses him into the mattress. 

Running a hand over Raleigh's jaw, Herc presses another kiss to Raleigh's lips. This time, it’s deeper, slower, working Raleigh's mouth open to him, and Herc can taste himself on Raleigh’s tongue. 

Raleigh's fingers clutch at Herc's forearms, as he lets Herc push him into the expensive sheets, as he works down the column of Raleigh’s throat over the barest prickle of stubble, across Raleigh's broad chest.His hands move to Herc's shoulders, when he moves lower, slides his tongue over Raleigh's abs, hard under his mouth, smiling against Raleigh's skin when he hears an intake of breath. 

“Still good?” 

“Jesus FUCK, Herc, yes.” 

Herc’s hands circle back around, push Raleigh’s knees back, and lift him up, for one long, slow drag of his tongue down the length of Raleigh's cock. He can feel Raleigh trying to inch closer for more, but Herc just keeps moving down, licking into the crease of his thigh, tongue wetly tracing under his balls. Raleigh almost leaps off the bed, an honest to god SHRIEK bouncing off the walls, when Herc's tongue circles his hole, swipes over him, darts in, just once.

He can hear Raleigh mutter one long, drawn out _fuuuuuuuuuuck,_ followed by something strangled that sounds like his name, but Herc's too busy licking into him to pay close attention. It’d be better, certainly easier for Herc if he flipped the kid over, but Raleigh’s young, Herc’s pretty sure his body can handle being bent like this for another minute or so.

He can feel Raleigh's thighs tensing around him and pulls back, smiling at the way Raleigh follows, making a desperate noise when Herc breaks contact. He traces a finger along the spit-slick path, rubs against Raleigh before pushing back off the bed, to his kit in the bathroom. There’s a frustrated groan from the bedroom just as Herc locates the tube of slick he keeps with him, just in case. Raleigh's up on one arm when Herc strolls back into view, his hair messy, his mouth red and swollen from where he was surely biting down. 

"You can't just - you can't just leave!" Raleigh sputters and Herc flashes him the bottle, the rubber in his palm. 

"Be mighty uncomfortable without it, think you'll thank me later." He leans in, dares another kiss, which Raleigh thankfully accepts (something Herc appreciates more than Raleigh could possibly fathom). "Can't fuck you the way I want to on spit alone, kid," and the moan brings another smile to Herc's mouth as he crawls forward on the bed, flipping Raleigh over.

The lube is cold on his fingers, surely colder on Raleigh when he slicks him up, just rubs a circle around his hole, while his other hand runs up and down Raleigh's thigh. Herc moves leisurely, taking his sweet time enjoying the view until Raleigh looks back and fixes him with a glare that is so perturbed, unlike anything Herc's seen on him so far, he has to bite back a laugh. 

"Problem, Ranger?" 

Raleigh rolls his eyes. “Well, _sir_ ,” and the bratty way he infuses the word with as much annoyance as possible does plenty for Herc’s cock, “it’s not my first time.” 

“Ah.” Herc slides a finger in, and it’s easier than it would be if he hadn’t had his tongue in there a few moments before, but it’s still tight, clutching around him. Raleigh hisses when he pulls out, does it again. “That more of what you were aiming for?” 

Raleigh’s response is muffled when he buries his face in his arms. 

Herc keeps it up, adds a second finger, isn’t as gentle as he would normally be, but Raleigh seems to be okay with it, pushing back on Herc’s hand and making these little whimpering noises. “Sorry?” 

“Yeah, that’s good,” Raleigh sounds _wrecked_ and it’s fucking perfect. Herc takes pity on him, speeds it up, includes a third on the next pass and presses in, and Raleigh’s whole body tenses. 

“Yeah, right there, oh fuck Herc, that’s it.” 

He strokes him for a moment, just rubs the pads of his fingers inside of Raleigh before pulling out, wiping his hand off. He urges Raleigh onto his back, and leans in to kiss him again. It’s a little easier this time, not quite as frustrated or jittery. “You did good, kid. What do you think?” 

Raleigh pulls back, bites down a little on Herc’s lower lip. A wicked grin spreads across his face when Herc swears under his breath and Raleigh reaches for the condom Herc had tossed onto the sheets.. “Think I’m ready for you to fuck me.” 

He rips open the package, rolls it down, squeezing at the base of Herc’s cock, which jumps at the contact. Kissing the tip, Raleigh lies back, knees falling open, and he looks up at Herc from beneath his lashes. “This way okay for you?” 

“Yeah, this’ll work just fine.” Herc slicks up, situates himself between Raleigh’s thighs. He tilts down to kiss Raleigh once more before pulling back, lining up. Herc pushes forward and watches Raleigh’s face as Herc buries himself slowly inside his body, then rears back and slides in again, a little further this time. He wants to go slow, he does, but the way Raleigh's squirming beneath him makes it near to impossible. 

“Fuck, Herc, fuuuuuuck.” 

“Too much?” 

He wriggles and Herc's balls-deep inside of him, tight and so warm. “No, fuck, Herc don’t stop, please, please move.” 

It's not hard to obey, and soon Raleigh's moving beneath him, not content to just let Herc hold on and plow him like he'd intended. Raleigh's jerking his hips with each thrust and his cock's bobbing between them and Raleigh's reaching up to take himself in hand. His strokes are timed with Herc pushing into him and the way Raleigh can't seem to take his eyes off Herc's face and the way he tightens up each time he palms the head of his cock, it's a little much for Herc to take. He knows he's not going for time or stamina tonight, not with a twenty-one year old hero worshipping his dick. At least Raleigh's in the same boat, he's strung so taut, he looks like he might snap in half. Could be worse. 

"What do you think, kid? You think you can come for me?" He knows he's close, his voice sounds like it's scraping over gravel. "Want you to come for me, Raleigh, to fuck that fist of yours, get nice and tight around my cock, make me come too, ok? You in?" 

Raleigh's chewing his lip and he nods, and Herc knows his voice helps, knows that it's part of the whole fantasy, that's because he's fucking Herc that Raleigh's coming apart so completely. 

"Then, Jesus, come for me Raleigh. Make me come too. Want to feel you." 

Raleigh's hips buck up and his ass is clenching around Herc's dick and then his stomach's warm, the both of them are damp from a slick of Raleigh's come. The ripples push Herc over the edge and he curls his fingers tight into Raleigh's hip, grips tight and tries to ride out the wave of his own orgasm. He thrusts once, twice more before he lowers himself to the bed next to Raleigh. 

The hum of the air conditioner is the only noise aside from the shallow rasp of their breathing. Herc knows he needs to get up, tie off the rubber, get something to wipe up the mess, but he's content to lie there a few more moments. 

Raleigh's hand finds Herc's and he links their fingers together. Herc can summon just enough energy to draw their joined hands towards his mouth, brush a kiss over Raleigh's knuckles. 

"Can safely say you wore me out." 

Raleigh makes a noise that would have probably been a laugh if he hadn't just been fucked nearly through the mattress. 

"Something funny, Ranger?" 

Raleigh shifts closer, hooks his leg over Herc's shin. He curls in close and his eyes gleam in the reflected glow of the summer night, teeth flashing in a cocky grin. "Nearly worthy of saving the world, sir."

Herc's competitive streak protests a little, wants to prove Raleigh wrong, but he's so relaxed he can't deny it's the best victory celebration he's had since piloting a Jaeger. It sure as shit beat his plans of a lonely hotel room or a bar full of empty shot glasses. He lazily kisses Raleigh again and decides that nearly will just have to do for the both of them. 

In the morning, it gives him an excellent excuse to fuck Raleigh against the window as the city they saved wakes beneath them.


End file.
